The invention relates generally to water cooling systems for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to water cooling systems for internal combustion engines in marine propulsion devices.
In the operation of boat mounted, water cooled marine engines, there are occasions where the inlet to the water pump of the engine may become plugged by debris, resulting in engine overheating.
It is known to provide auxiliary water pumps for cooling internal combustion engines in marine propulsion devices. In Schneider U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,306, col. 2, lines 50-54, an embodiment is described wherein an auxiliary water pump is activated whenever engine temperature exceeds a given value regardless of whether the engine is on or off.
Fulker U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,281 relates to a boat engine cooling system that includes, in one embodiment, an auxiliary water pump which is turned on automatically after the engine is turned off, and which turns off when a thermostat or thermocouple indicates that engine temperature has fallen below a selected temperature.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. which relate generally to cooling or pumping systems in internal combustion engines or boats:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Faville 2,350,598 June 6, 1944 Garcia 2,953,125 September 20, 1960 Wahlen 3,323,502 June 6, 1967 Miller et al. 3,908,579 September 30, 1975 Rajasekaran et al. 4,061,187 December 6, 1977 Fulks 4,789,367 December 6, 1988 ______________________________________